Aircraft, in particular modern transport aircraft, comprise an onboard control system comprising a plurality of computers, such as notably at least one FMS (Flight Management System) computer, at least one FCS (Flight Control System) computer, adapted for controlling the control surfaces of the aircraft, a warning management computer of the FWS (Flight Warning System) type, a cockpit display management computer of the CDS (Cockpit Display System) type, etc. These computers are generally called avionic computers and are interconnected with each other by an avionics communication system by which they communicate with each other. This avionics communication system can correspond to a communication bus assembly conforming with the ARINC 429standard or to a deterministic Ethernet communication network conforming with the ARINC 664 part 7 standard, for example an AFDX® communication network.
It is sometimes necessary to analyze, by a device outside of the aircraft, information coming from aircraft systems. This information can for example be used for maintenance purposes or for the analysis of flight test data. In order to do this, an application must be installed on an avionics computer of the aircraft, this application being configured for acquiring data produced on board the during the operation of the aircraft, converting these data into a specified format and recording them on a removable medium, such as for example a hard disk. The data acquired by the application can be produced by the avionics computer, or by another avionics computer. When the aircraft is at rest on the ground, this removable medium can be extracted from the aircraft in order for the recorded data to be used by the device outside of the aircraft. However, the amount of data recorded on the removable medium can be very high, which can sometimes necessitate a long processing time in order to retrieve the desired data. Moreover, it is necessary to install the application on one of the avionics computers.